HTTYD: Twin Separation
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: The title sucks but in short the twins are separated because Stoick and their mother thinks they need to be taught manners and how to behave. But if together the two will never achieve that, so instead they are separated, but can the two get back together and be twins again? Will the two find love along the way? Will the two EVER learn how to behave? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to find myself feeling alone, as if something in my life went missing, as if I just lost the final puzzle piece to my world because it decided to float away, to wander away.

I quickly sat up in my bed to find my brother missing, he wasn't in his bed and he wasn't anywhere to be found in our room, I pulled on some clothes and checked the bathroom.

He wasn't there.

I ran down the steps and opened the front door, I took a step forward without letting my eyes adjust to the blinding light to only trip and fall.

Groaning in unison I rose from the floor to find my brother sitting on the steps of our house with his helmet sitting at his side.

His eyes were red and his face were streaked with dried tears.

My heart raced and I did the only thing I could think of and hugged him "Tuff why are you out here?" I sniffed back the coming tears.

The sight of my brother crying always made my heart ache, he hardly ever cried, he pretty much never cried...he was tough, he was Tuffnut, my other half.

"Mom said she was going to split us apart if we kept fighting, if we kept making trouble around town...it's not that I'd be crying about that you idiot, you just smelled so bad it brought tears to my eyes"

He reached for his helmet and slowly put it on as if his body was sore and ached, as if it took all the energy in his body just to do so.

"Well I'm sorry I stink but I have a feeling you meant to say that you smell bad, last time I checked I smell like flowers" I wiped at my eyes and swallowed.

"Flowers? You mean shit" he smirked and pushed me playfully, I smiled at him "let's go inside ok?"

"Ok..." I stepped around him and inside the house, he followed and we made our way back to our room.

I sat down on his bed and sighed softly to myself "it's so early in the morning why am I awake? Oh yeah because of you...I...did mom just tell you this?" he sat down next to me and nodded.

"She won't split us up, she can't do that, we're twins! Not only that but where would she even send you? She can't keep us apart forever, she could send you to another house but we'd end up together again anyway."

He opened his mouth to talk but closed it, his gaze remained on the floor "she can't split us up" my voice was lowering to a whisper as I thought if it would even be possible.

Could it?

Could we actually be separated for once?

How would I even function without Tuff?

I've never been without him my whole life, we've always been together.

"She said she'd send me to Hiccup's or snot's, and she'd send you to Astrid's house" he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but I knew that deep down he would hate the idea.

Hiccup would try to enforce that he couldn't see me, snot's dad would be more loose or even more strict with him, and Astrid would try to do the same as Hiccup.

We could possible be separated for once...the idea just seemed so...scary.

"Well I guess we just have to please her so that doesn't happen, we can just..behave for today or however long it takes so that way it never happens!"

I stared at him for support but he looked away so I laid on his bed and sighed, the tears were coming to my eyes but I refused to let them go, I was a viking and vikings didn't cry.

"She won't split us up, I promised you that Ruff, I promised you that no matter what I'd never let us be apart, I'd never let anything happen to you and if you go...I go."

He laid next to me and closed his eyes "go to sleep...we'll talk about it again in the morning" he whispered in my ear as we held hands "or afternoon" we both smiled.

* * *

_Sorry if they seem out of character or OOC, I just thought it was the most logical thing for the two to act this way when around each other and not their friends. _

_I know around their friends and each other they display a strong sibling hate but then again twins normally tend to be closer then just siblings, they tend to be mentally closer sometimes too, and that is obvious with Tuff and Ruff. They can finish what the other says and even read the others mind. They are highly close I thought it only logical that at times they hate to be separated like any other set of twins would. So sorry if it just seems OOC I'll try not to keep it that way. _


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by the yelling of Astrid's mother "Wakey wakey love! You're coming with me!"

My heart raced as I was suddenly lifted from my brother's bed and carried down the steps, I tried to hold onto him but Stoick pulled him away, our hands slipped out of each others, the leader and chief, Hiccup's father, Stoick carried Tuff.

I screamed and pounded on the back of Astrid's mom "Let me go! Moooom! What is this?" our mother stood in the kitchen with stern eyes "I am tired of the trouble that you two constantly cause and so is Stoick."

"So we decided that the best way to teach you two to behave is to split you two apart, I know neither of you like the idea, but it's the only way" I stared at her in disbelief and looked at my brother for help.

I struggled against my captor as she carried me out the door "Tuff!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she started to carry me to her house "Ruff!"

Tuff tried to escape Stoick's grasp, he bit, he pulled, and he punched but Stoick held on strong and would surely teach him some 'manners' later for doing so.

My heart felt like someone had just ripped it out of my chest while I was still alive, as if they squeezed the life out of it before doing that, as if they had just ripped my soul out.

Tears formed in my eyes and I let them fall as I watched my brother be dragged away, he still screamed for me, promised me that we wouldn't be separate for long.

Promising that it would be OK, that we would get through it, but I was unsure of that.

The rest of the way to my new and hopefully temporary home I was silent, my tears poured and many people stared.

But I could care less, sure it would possibly only be temporary as my mom said, or until we learned better, but it still hurt.

She carefully placed me on the training grounds behind her house, her home was next to the woods, and that was the area where Astrid would always train and deep in is where me and Astrid used to hang out.

"Now come on little one...it's only temporary" she stared at me with eyes that tried say 'I understand' but she didn't understand "what happened to Vikings don't cry?"

I glared at her and let the tears run down my face "come on now" her hand reached for my face to wipe away my tears but I slapped her hand away in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" as fast as I could I rose from the dirt and ran off into the woods "Ruffnut!"

I ran across the bridge and into the deeper forests, over logs, under branches, and past many animals, I just kept running.

I finally stopped when I reached a single tree in a giant field, the other trees surrounded it in a large outer circle.

Astrid taught me how to make flower necklaces here.

Finding shade I sat down next to the tree and under it's branches, I buried my face in my arms and thought about my situation.

All we did was trick Hookfang into burning a small supply of wood and fish, I mean sure that wasn't the smartest idea we've ever had but we meant for the dumb dragon to hit the sheep.

OK sure we may have burned down a part of the meadhall on ACCIDENT but still.

It's not like the town wasn't used to that sorta stuff from dragon attacks anyway.

I shifted my thinking to Tuff I wondered if Stoick was hitting him for trying to fight back to violently or if he was forcing him to do some chore with Gobber or Hiccup.

The horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Possibly an hour passed by when I finally decided to move my head and stretch, I tilted my head back and sighed as my neck cracked.

"Finally awake I see" I turned my head to my right to find Astrid sitting not too far from me, the fact that I never heard her coming or even sit next to me bothered me greatly.

"When did you get here?" she shrugged "lost track of time, you were out for awhile, I thought you were just thinking, if that's even normal for you, but you didn't move when I came."

"Whatever..why? Why are you here?" turning my gaze to the field before me I completely ignored her attempts to look me in the eye "Mom told me you were upset...so I just came to check on you"

She moved closer to me until our legs touched but my eyes locked onto a clearing to the north of me, I refused to give in to her.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" the question was stupid even in my mind and I deserved to be hit upside the head with a shield "stupid question but by the look on your face you know that"

Astrid leaned against me and sighed "want to talk about it?" she laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her hands around my arm.

"There's nothing to talk about OK? I was just thinking about stuff, important stuff, I'm not as dumb as you and Hiccup think" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Ruff...we never said-" I snarled "yeah you never said it but I know you two think that! Same with stupid fishlegs, you three are just the smartest people in all of middle earth aren't ya?"

My muscles got ready for a fight as my throat tightened and my eyes stung "if you two are so damn smart then you should know what is going on, you should already know so don't ask me if I want to talk about it, there's noting to talk about!"

Astrid pulled her body closer to mine as if she wanted us to become one, she wrapped one leg around mine, her arms wrapped around my chest and her face buried in my neck.

She pulled herself up so she sat on my right leg which was tangled with hers and pulled me to her.

"I know I'll never be able to understand what you two feel, but I'm your friend and I want to understand OK? You know I'm here for you Ruff...and I don't think your stupid, I know very well that you are a bright and intelligent person, just in your own way."

I grunted and wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to pull her lower body closer to mine.

"I don't think friends hug like this...people might start to think otherwise if we do this outside of our field you know" I could feel her smile.

She shifted a bit but never got off "we can save that conversation for some other time"

We stayed like that until afternoon started to come on "everyone must be wondering where we are, we should probably head back, feel like it?" she moved her head from my shoulder and instantly I missed the warmth her breathe brought to me.

"No but what choice do I have? Unless I'm allowed to stay out here forever, also I thought I'm supposed to stay away from Tuff, so who would even be worried about us?"

She shrugged while getting up and held out a hand, I stared at it gloomily before letting her help me up.

"You'll be sleeping in my room with me so I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me" walking ahead of me I took in every detail of Astrid from the back, she always worse a sort of spiked skirt with skulls attached.

She always had these small little pouches that she never seemed to do anything with though too.

Her figure was thin and curvy and until she started dating Hiccup, or you think she's dating Hiccup, she was the girl every guy went after.

You've tried everything you could to be just like her, you work out every day, you ordered Fishlegs to teach you about dragons and how to read and etc.

You even try to walk up straight like her and copy her movements, you even bathed more so she wouldn't complain about you smelling like the guys!

But of course if she ever notices or noticed that was unsure, but what you did know was that you were, in a way, completely jealous of her.

I stopped at the bridge and stared at the sky "I wonder how Barf and Belch are doing" Astrid stops and shrugs "how do they normally act without one or both of you?"

"Confused, scared, stuff like that" she walks to you and joins you at sight seeing "Like you right now? Like Tuff?" I glanced at her "yea..like us" I picked at my nails with a knife.

* * *

_Sorry if you came here for incest between the twins, this isn't that type of story but if you do want me to write a certain type of fanfiction then just leave a request in the review area as to things like: Main character, main couple, couples you want in the story, and possibly couples that just simply won't do because say 'they don't belong" and etc. It's your world to create I'll just write it down, or if you simply want to be vague and leave it up to me, then just state whatever the request is and I'll work from there or we can work together on it, w/e. Also sorry if these seem short, when I'm writing them out I feel like I've written a whole 2 chapters to a lengthy book but then I see it and it's not. I'll work on it some more if it seems to become a bigger problem with people. _


	4. Chapter 4

-On the bridge-

"Are we friends?" I stared at Astrid confused "well...duh, why'd you ask that?" looking me in the eyes she continues "because you don't seem comfortable around me and now that I think about it I don't think you ever have."

"Am I just not a good friend then or what?" I groaned "this is because I won't share my feelings with you isn't it? Astrid I just don't want to talk about it, there is nothing to talk about OK?"

Sternly she crosses her arms and puts on her best glare face that almost seems like a pout, how cute, "You're a good friend" not wanting to meet her stone cold eyes I turned away.

"Ruff" she sounded like a concerned mother "Why can't you just accept that I don't want to talk about it Astrid? There is nothing to talk about! You won't understand anyway!

You don't have a twin so you don't know what it's like to be so close to someone and then to be separated, you don't know how it feels to be separated from your other half and you never will!" I started to walk the other direction as tears pooled in my eyes.

"We've never been separated before..." my breathing became heavy as my ears and face like they were on fire.

"You know you're right, I'll never be able to understand what you two have, you two are constantly bickering and fighting with each other, but then you come here upset, confused, hurt, and scared as if the person you loved most just hit you for no reason. I'll never be able to understand as to how you two can just headlock each other all day or say how much you two want each other dead but then care so deeply for each other. I'll never understand"

A small but strong hand placed itself on my shoulder, possibly in a sort of 'comforting' manner "and I guess that is something I'll never be able to understand no matter how many times you explain it to me, but I still want to be here for you, we're friends and even though the traditional tough Viking doesn't cry, I won't pound you one if you ever need to"

I turned to face her and made a face "I have no idea as to what crying has to do with any of this, I never said I'll be crying all night or something because I'm so broken hearted. It's not like I care for him anyway."

A small smile broke out on her face which made my heart feel as light as a feather, it gave me a weird feeling in my guts as if I had just jumped off of a high cliff.

"Well good because I'd rather not have a river in my bedroom if you don't mind"

she started to walk back to her house "coming?" I kicked a piece of wood over the edge of the bridge and followed "sure".

* * *

_So just yesterday, on the 25 of June, I watched Riders of Berk and while doing so I found an episode called Twinsanity where the twins pretty much split up for a day or so and even their dragon gets all out of sorts without them. First off I had no idea that existed till just yesterday but at least now I don't need to explain as to why their dragon might act all weird w/o them, and that they sorta hate being together but if I remember Tuffnut said he'll go to his wet and soggy place without trying to cry. I figured that was because maybe him and his sister do fight a lot but have possibly never broken up like that before, so either way at least I don't have to explain that the twins can be different without each other but hate each other a lot. Also I noticed in that episode that their house seems just empty, I wonder if they even have parents or not...oh well I'll find out later. There will be a new story coming up! it will be about Snotlout and Ruffnut! I don't know enough about the second movie to really start any fanfictions about that so I will save those until I actually go see the movie but until then I guess it'll be the young kids dealing with love. Also since it is when they are young meaning Astrid and Hiccup are only dating Snotlout will still go after Astrid, it seems that he only stops when they get married in the second movie, and Fishlegs and Snotlout then go after Ruffnut so this won't go straight to lovey dovey especially with the clashing personalities of the two. _


	5. Chapter 5

-Going home-

"So what's the battle plan?" Astrid looks at me confused "what do you mean?" I punch her in the shoulder as nicely and playfully as possible "well what the hell am I supposed to do at your house? You guys going to keep me there all day? How do you guys plan to keep me and my bro apart? With some sort of dragon eyes?"

I cupped my hands around my eyes "Stoick we got Ruff targeted, she's heading towards the market, Tuff is in there too? Do you wish to proceed with plan A or B?"

Trying to do my best impression of Hiccup's dad I stood as straight as possible and pretended to have a beard "Plan B for murder and plan A for capture dead or alive, I think we should go with plan A ho ho ho"

Astrid giggled and even hiccuped at my impressions "then you'll just be in some bush with like a dragon trap just waiting until I walk over it so you can like capture me then hide me in some dungeon."

"I'll be known as Ruffnut the Dungeon Captive for walking around the market" I smirked at the fake title I made up for myself "they didn't tell me about any 'battle' plans to keep you two away so I guess I just have to keep a stern eye on you so you don't run off to find him or get near him, unless my mom tells me otherwise when we get home."

"Guess I should apologize to your mom or something when we get there too" my stomach growled in hunger "should also eat when you get home too"

-At Astrid's house-

Her house smelled of meat and fish when we arrived, her father was shooting arrows while eating fish from a basket at his side, her mother was inside cleaning up.

I opened the door to let Astrid through and closed it behind me "Mom?! We're back!" I grabbed a fish from the dinner bowl and scarfed it down "hey mom sorry about before!"

walked down the steps with some of Astrid's clothes "doing laundry deary, help yourselves to some food while you're here, oh and Ruffnut?" I threw the bone in a small woven basket.

"Wha'sup?" turning the grilled fish to her I moved it's mouth as I talked "try not to get too wild with Astrid at night dear and no worries about before, the past is the past."

I turned the face to Astrid and continued my puppet act "the past is the paassst" I dodged a fish bone "eat the damn thing already"

-In the woods again-

"What now princess? Where to?" it was afternoon but there was still so much more to do before it was time to call it a day "no idea prince" I scrunched up my face in confusion until I thought of a nice response.

"Since we aren't related I could be your prince, how about I become the King and you my Queen?" Astrid dropped her arms to her sides bringing her axe with one "are you...are you hitting on me? That was a horrible way to ask me out Ruff"

I stared at her axe and backed up "I didn't mean it like that but thanks for telling me at least now I know I can't use that as some sort of pickup line"

Dropping her axe to the ground my best friend walked closer and closer to me "Astrid...Astrid you're getting too close" a tree blocked my path to possible freedom "ok Astrid listen here I was just joking OK?"

I looked up and reached for the branch above me but Astrid was quicker and pinned me to the tree, if she was angry my death would not be quick, I looked her in the eyes and noticed something else in them.

I've known Astrid since we were kids and what was currently in her eyes was not anger, her eyebrows furrowed when angry, her cheeks puffed out and her lips pursed when close to bursting, her eyes shone with almost a fiery glaze.

But her face as of now was calm, loose, almost emotionless but her eyes were filled with want, a need, a mission and the way she looked at me made everything do flips and turns.

"You ok?" she was shorter than me so she wasted no time getting on the tips of her toes to reach my height, I smirked "if this is about height I hope you know that you'll never win" a small smile formed on her lips.

"I think we're both old enough to know that isn't what I care about right now, you're not dumb Ruffnut and I know you know what I want" deciding to play dumb "I have no idea what you are talking about, how about you show me."

"Be glad to" her body rubbed against mine and our lips brushed before I grabbed her by her hips and twirled us around, I was the dominating one now "Ruff!" I pinned her to the tree like she did to me "sorry but I'd totally be on top."

I pressed my lips onto hers and I swear everything in me blew up.

* * *

_Didn't realize as to how short the previous chapter was compared to this one. So this will also be put up in a sort of sorry for chapter 4 being so shot. Sorry! _


	6. Chapter 6

Her lips were soft and they tasted like berries even though she had none at dinner, her eyes slowly closed, and a small moan turned into a purr.

It ended too quickly because of a rustling in some nearby bushes, her free hand quickly shot up to my stomach as we both scanned the area, if someone was nearby they were doing good at staying hidden so far.

"What does it matter if someone saw? Let's just head home" she kissed my neck which sent shivers up my spine and I let her go.

Grabbing her axe she stared out to the bushes before grabbing my hand and guiding us home "you think it was actually someone back there or what?" we stood side by side at the bridge once more.

"Doesn't matter if there was or not, you're not going to let that stop anything are you?" I rubbed her thumb with mine "Stop what? you're dating Hiccup..that shouldn't have happened so there is nothing I'm stopping here"

Obviously frustrated she grabbed me by my shoulders roughly and made me face her, cupped my face in her hands and kissed me.

"I'm not dating Hiccup we ended that a long time ago" I stared into her eyes for an answer and found her words were true "alright then" my face heated up and she giggled.

-Back at Astrid's house, on the front steps-

"You know you made me completely forget about everything that happened this morning until now" There was Hiccup waving to us from down the dirt road "well that's good to hear" the boy turned around quickly to answer Gobber.

Seeing the chance Astrid quickly kissed me once more before Hiccup turned around and ran toward us "hey guys" I nodded at him "what are you doing here Hiccup?" he breathed in and out heavily.

"Just came to tell you about how Tuff is doing, figured you'd want to know" I shrugged "why would I want to know how my brother is doing?" he looked to Astrid for some sort of help "well..never mind anyway Gobber and Stoick have been keeping him busy with chores."

I snorted at the idea of Tuffnut having to lift some heavy boxes and dropping one on his foot but then the small ache squeezed my heart at the idea of how confused he must be without me.

How he probably keeps forgetting I'm not at his side but whispers or says things out loud expecting me to respond or argue with him, for him to remember what happened and having to continue his work anyway.

"Good for him at least he has something to do" I turned my gaze to a sheep that always walked around town and sometimes stood in people's way.

The smug little creature ate grass as he walked around, he even stopped to stare at me before snorting and continuing his daily journey around the town.

"Oookay well I'll be going then" he waved us off and headed back home to Toothless, his dragon, his father and possibly Tuff.

Astrid sat behind me "you doing ok so far? must be hard knowing that it's only day one so far" her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, I looked up at her "I'll be fine."

Pushing with my right leg I forced myself up slightly to kiss her on the cheek "aw I was expecting a real kiss" the front door opened wide "Hi there Ruffnut, Astrid" her father made his way down the steps "me and your mother will be at the meadhall you two have fun while we are away!"

followed after him leaving the door open for us "try not to get in trouble though darlings!"

Astrid looked down at me with a wink which I returned with a smile "we have the whole place to ourselves now, what to do first?"

* * *

_Hiccup is just trying to be a good friend and give an update on Tuffnut seeing as the twins seem upset without each other. Also RuffnutxSnotlout will be coming soon, a request by a reader, but I just happen to be busy with other writings that are personal works but maybe if you stick around long enough they will get published and if you like my fanfiction hopefully you should like the books I want to hopefully come true. I am working and remembering fanfiction don't think I forgot about you I just want to at least get started on the first chapter for each book. Either way expect some fanfiction to be coming soon. __**Hopefully **_


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid rushed up to her room to get her axe for practice, we decided that instead of hanging out at the house we could go to the woods, but in my head I had a different plan.

Quickly I got up from her steps and ran to the market town.

If I made it in time maybe I could see Tuffnut before the sun went down and before he was dragged back to Hiccup's place.

Dashing through the market like an arrow on a mission I headed to the smithing area, there he was...Gobber...watching over his merchandise like usual, he was also watching over the sheep to make sure they didn't tip anything over.

The sheep were bright...but still not the sharpest swords in the stack.

Tuffnut was carrying wood to the storage house, I crawled through the shadows and under the people walking around.

Some were obnoxiously drunk while others were completely sober but had no sense of balance all of a sudden.

Quickly I dashed behind a large pair of rocks to hide from Gobber, right next to his stall was the storage house, but getting past Gobber would be the tricky part, it wasn't easy getting past him.

He had gotten what he called "Twin Trouble Senses" a long time ago and now it was time to put his senses to the test, I slid down the hill that lead to the beach.

The sand muffled my movement slightly as I creeped to the other side on my toes, checking on my visible status to see that Gobber was now tending to a customer.

I jumped onto the wooden fence and did a quick crawl toward the storage house, I had no time to be slow but I couldn't get caught.

The back of the storage house had a window which was currently open to let the sawdust out rather than clouding inside and causing health issues, it was one of Hiccup's plans after he noticed that nobody liked being fogged with the stuff.

Turning to see Gobber still distracted I climbed through the window and landed on the top balcony, from there me and the shadows became best friends as I hugged the wall and shimmed toward the door.

Hiccup was talking to a villager about some plan of his to rebuild a house, Snoutlout was looking at himself in the mirror and Tuffnut was carrying in the last pile of wood, it was the perfect timing.

"pssst!" Tuff dropped the wood in it's pile before shuffling around "who's there?" it would have been a perfect moment to fool him into thinking that it was something stupid like his conscious until he realized it had a girly voice.

"Tuff! It's me Ruff!" I waved an arm out from the dark to get his attention "quickly he climbed the balcony and made his way to me.

"I'm only ever going to do this once and once only" reaching towards me he grabbed me and brought me in for a hug "how you been doing lil sis?" after a few minutes he finally let go.

"I'm alright, been hanging out with Astrid, I sorta ditched her back there so she'll probably come up running to Hiccup all mad and stuff and we'll get caught. Ya know the usual."

He snickered at the thought of the angry princess having to search the whole area for the two of us. "Guess we don't have much time to talk about stuff huh? or even pull one small prank?"

I shook my head before realizing it was possibly too dark "no, not really, but at least we managed to see each other, wonder when all of this will be over?"

"Hopefully soon, because Snoutlout is related to Hiccup I have to deal with him even more often than usual, you know I like him sometimes, but other times I want to throw a sword at the guy."

Snoutlout could be an OK guy, but many times, he even got on our nerves!

"Hiccup! Where is Tuffnut?" the both of us looked at each other in a slight fear as Astrid approached the storage room "He's in there..why?" Hiccup followed Astrid in.

"Ruffnut!" Hiccup sighed "Alright guys...we know you two don't find it fair that this happened, and we know you two don't like it, but if you two could just...deal with it for a day or two we can get this all settled out with my dad and your parents."

Astrid searched the bottom area while Hiccup scanned the top "Ruff! Tuff! Come on! You two aren't supposed to be near each other, you know that!"

Tuffnut signaled for me to be quite as he laid out a plan in action, he slid off of the balcony and away from my sight.

"Tuffnut! There you are...where's Ruff? You two aren't supposed to be near each other" surely my brother rolled his eyes at that comment "she's not here Hiccup, she's in the market, I saw her while getting the last pile of wood but she ran off because of Gobber. I don't know where she is now."

He now stood in front of the neat pile "so you have no idea where she is...and she is 100% not in here?" he nodded "I was in here putting up the rest of the wood like you told me to and NOT taking a break to stare at myself like Snoutlout, in fact I think I deserve a medal for that."

* * *

_SORRY for really late chapters lately. Health issues in the family and myself have been going on. Sorry about that, hopefully I'll be able to get back into it before school starts and update more often. _


	8. Chapter 8

"He has a point" Astrid stared at Snoutlout flexing his arm muscles in the shield.

I carefully shuffled to the window "so we can trust you that she isn't here right?" Tuff groaned "if she was here don't you think we'd pull some "stupid" plan by now, I mean we would have had enough time to pull at least one thing."

"What do you think Astrid?" she sighed and crossed her arms "I'll search the rest of the market and you keep a CLOSE eye on Tuff, if I find her somewhere there then I'll ASSUME he's right."

The three exited the building, my bro held up a thumbs up behind his back before returning his arms to his sides "can't believe you guys can't trust me on this."

I slid out the window and made my way down the beach, once I got near the meat stalls I climbed up the rocks and made my way through the crowd.

Walking back to Astrid's house I decided to sit on the steps again and wait for her to come back.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck and a soft but wet kiss was planted on my cheek "That wasn't cool of you to leave like that you know"

I looked up to find Astrid behind me with her axe at her side, it would be best not to play any tricks on her, "true but I had to see what would happen if I left, had to at least give it a try."

Yawning she laid her head on my shoulder and gave a small purr "well your punishment for doing so is that you now have to sleep with me tonight, not that you'd have any choice to sleep anywhere else anyway."

"Why would I want to sleep anywhere else besides with my beautiful girl Astrid the princess of Berk?"

I could feel her body vibrate as she groaned in annoyance at the title, but it was something almost everyone but her friends called her and sometimes it was a fitting title.

"I'm not the princess and I will never be one, I'm not dating Hiccup Ruff, that title is so lame anyway, I'd rather be...Astrid the Master of Dragons or Astrid the Ruffnut slayer."

"You slay me? I'm the strongest Dragon there is around here, I dare you to try and slay me, watch me get away with my super fast speed of a nightfury" Astrid giggled and I pretended to make Dragon noises which were more of squeaks and squawks.

"Aren't you guys worried about Barf and Belch now that I think about it? Didn't they go crazy like last time they were left alone without us? I'm amazed that you guys are more worried about me and Tuff rather than those two."

Immediately Astrid lifted her head from my shoulder "you know I really didn't think about that, maybe the two understand that it's only temporary?"

I looked up at Astrid "weren't you and Hiccup the ones that said me and Tuffnut were not only "one" but also "one" with our dragon? Wouldn't that mean that splitting us two apart you are splitting me and Tuff from the dragon? Dude you guys just put on some mad chaos on your plates!"

Just on cue Barf and Belch came out from behind a few houses to inspect the sheep, they then decided that putting their butts on fire was a brilliant idea as well.

It was as if they simply decided to replace us in our absence, I wondered as to how my mother was getting along with the two or if she completely forgot that they even existed.

From behind me Astrid sighed heavily at the sight before getting up from behind me and went inside her house, I sat outside waiting for the sun to go down, Astrid returned shortly with two large fish in her hands.

"Want to help me catch some dragons?" She threw the fish into my lap and started to walk towards my dragon, knowing she would be burned to a crisp if I didn't bother to help I got up as well.

Barf and Belch immediately turned hostile towards Astrid "hey! over here you idiots! I mean lovable goofs" I threw the fish straight at Barf's face, it slid off his scales and landed on the floor.

The two fought for the fish until Astrid threw hers at them, there they enjoyed their separate fish although sharing the same stomach, how weird would it be if I shared the same stomach with Tuffnut?

* * *

_School is starting so if you hated that I don't update enough. Well I really won't be able to update even more. Sorry about that. Also no I haven't watched HTTYD 2 and I haven't bothered to watch the cartoon series of HTTYD yet either. I really doubt that either of those matter with this story because it happens before HTTYD 2 and doesn't take place accordingly to the cartoon series, it just takes place after the first movie since it hints at Astrid and Hiccup previously dating. _


	9. Author's Note 2

Fanfiction Note

Are you tired of these notes yet? Let me know. Anyway I'm here to just say that I'm currently a senior in high school and not only do I have a lot of homework to do and I also feel that my physical health is getting worse. I have scoliosis and possibly, and maybe serious, heart problems.

I am possibly also getting a lack of vitamins or too much of something because I've had almost every color of the rainbow when it comes to stool and possibly much more is getting wrong with me. TMI am I right? Sorry.

I don't think I mentioned this on here but lately I've also been highly scared of the dark because I think there are monsters there, it's gotten to the point where one night I literally felt someone breathing down my neck and even lick me but upon waking up I found nothing at my side and no one else in the room besides my sister, but if she did it I would have known because I woke up pretty fucking fast.

So as my previous notes have all pretty much mentioned...the fanfic will be put to a halt...but only temporarily until I get a break, or I feel like typing on the weekends, or permanently if I happen to die or physically can no longer stay on the computer.

I plan on staying committed to the writerxreader relationship I have with you guys but I have to say...that for once my health HAS to come before fanfiction mostly. So please expect all of the works here to not be updated for a while, if they are updated, you are welcome.

BUT if you are following the work please continue to follow them until they say they are complete because I can promise you that unless I am dead I WILL continue working on them. How will you know if I'm dead? Give it at least a year or so and if I don't update you can pretty much guess that I'm dead (or stopped working on them as well but I would most likely, and hopefully, post that I have given up on the work) because I'm always thinking about my fanfic works after school, but homework first dudes. Although I just said Health first...anyway.

Please continue to follow the stories because some day...they will update, if I don't feel like I can continue a work any longer and no one is willing to give any ideas to help continue the story (I will credit you for the chapter(s)) then they will be put as completed and simply end...even if I left it at a horrible place. If you feel like continuing it yourself, please ask first and credit me in your works because the idea is possibly original and we don't need some battle of who started what first.

That is all I have for now, I am currently working on Repo! The Genetic Opera, Atmosia High vs Cyclonia High, Twin Separation from HTTYD (Yes I will later work on the Ruffnutx Snotlout fanfiction. I have not forgotten about that but this note is explaining as to why I haven't exactly started it yet...sorry, very sorry but I HAVE NOT forgotten about that, NOR have I forgotten about the possible Shilo x Graverobber fanfiction although it wasn't exactly requested I think.) and The Staff's Control.

I think I am...completely stuff with The Kane Series: Sadie x Bast, and You've been far away too long although it seems to be getting the most hype out of all my stories. So I will try to think of something to help continue writing them...or I will simply end them. I know the hype of Alice x Mirana might be ended. I'm working on that not happening but I'll have to think really hard about how the plot should go since I wasn't actually expecting so many people to follow and favorite it.

Sadie x Bast was also not expected to gain attention (I don't even know if other people have written stories about the two so I wouldn't be amazed if my story is the only one that pops up. I know for Lor x Tish from Weekenders practically no one has written anything or has taken it down (I think) so I could imagine my story can't be hard to find.)

Anyway expect the mentioned works to be continued or shut down completely. Please feel free to comment as to how you feel about any of this, if you are willing to share your ideas that I can use in my stories I would love that. Also if you or a friend prefers Archiveofourown please let me know, I also have uploaded a work of mine onto there. It's something homestuck but if you'd like other works on there so a friend can read it or something, let me know, I just might put them all up later on. I just don't really like the style of how to upload things...too complex while this site is more simpler. At least it feels simpler.


End file.
